Clear Skies
by An ink blot
Summary: With a little help from Bram, Simon has a much needed conversation with some friends. A follow up to the oneshot Sunshine.


"Martin Addison blackmailed you and your friends just, what, up and left? Didn't let you explain or anything?"

Simon sighs, "They let me explain. I'm just not sure they understand."

"That's just," Bram scoffs, "that's bullshit."

Simon's eyes widen as poetic, articulate Bram cusses. He watches his boyfriend slump in his desk chair, "They can't just - you deserve better than that."

"I get it, though. They're mad and I get it. They didn't deserve to have me mess with their lives like that." Simon stares down at his pillow. "I lied to them."

"Ah, Simon," Bram pushes himself off the chair and kneels next to Simon's bed. "Yes, you lied. But you apologized, and - and it's not like you wanted to do any of that."

Simon's feet knock together in the air as he glances at the door. It's closed; they closed it when they walked in, but he's being cautious. He's not ready for his parents to know about the blackmailing. He's not sure he'll ever be ready for them to know.

"I still helped Martin. He's a creep and I helped him get close to one of my best friends. I should've told them what was going on. I could've asked Abby for help when I came out to her," Simon rambles, finally voicing the thoughts that have been running in his head for days.

Bram's fingers run along his arm comfortingly, "You were scared. And you had every right to be. If Abby knew, she would've stopped being nice to Martin, and he probably would've made the post anyway."

"That's no excuse for how I acted." Simon buries his face in his arms, "I'm a shitty friend."

"What you are is human. Everyone gets scared, and I think your fear in this situation is just a little more justified than their anger," Bram trails off. Simon can tell he's thinking about the spectacle at lunch.

"Look," Bram waits for Simon to look back up at him, "You messed up; there's no denying that. But you know that you messed up, and right now you need people to rely on who you can trust. The fact that they're mad with your tampering didn't stop Abby and Nick from getting together, did it?"

"No."

"No, it didn't. And you can't help Leah's crush on you, can you?"

"No."

"You've been beating yourself up over this enough even without them ignoring you, and real friends should be able to see that you don't need this right now."

There's a knot in Simon's stomach even as he nods. Bram smiles at him gently, "They'll forgive you. It'll all be fine in the end. And until they figure all that at, you'll have me and Garrett."

Simon smiles. He pushes himself up onto his elbows, "Thanks, Bram."

"No problem," Bram presses a chaste kiss to Simon's mouth, then stands and collapses onto his bed next to him.

Simon turns and props an arm up under his head, "You know, now that I'm out to my parents, they're gonna find that closed door very suspicious."

"Si- _mon_."

* * *

It feels odd not picking up Leah and Abby and Nick, but something about driving up to Bram's house helps lessen the hallow feeling in his chest.

He's standing on the front porch with his bag slung over his shoulder. He yells something through the open front door before walking down to Simon. He's smiling, and Simon feels himself smiling back.

"Hey," Simon greets.

Bram throws his bag into the back, "Good morning."

With the slightest hesitation, Simon leans forward to press a kiss to his cheek. Bram blinks at him, then smiles and kisses him briefly on the lips.

"Starbucks?" Simon offers. "I didn't know what you like, but we always get iced coffee, so..."

"Iced coffee's good," Bram accepts the drink. Simon breathes a sigh of relief as he pulls away from the curb. The drive to school is quiet, with only the radio and the occasional sound of traffic to fill the silence. Simon's tense, and even though he's trying to hide it, he can tell Bram is too. It isn't going to be easy, this transition from online to reality, yesterday proved that well enough.

Abby and Nick are standing by the parking lot when they pull in. Simon registers that they're waiting for Leah as he passes by. Garrett's there too, but he isn't waiting for Leah. As soon as he sees them, he waves an arm over his head.

It's enough to get their attention, but they aren't the only ones. Abby and Nick look up. Simon ducks his head as he gets out, not wanting to deal with the looks on their faces. He's not even sure what he'd see if he looked. Guilt? Anger? Pity?

Pity would be the worst.

"Hey," Simon lifts his head. Bram's holding his hand out, "You ready?"

Simon gulps. Terror settles in the back of his mind, and the feeling is sickeningly familiar, but there's determination in Bram's eyes.

He takes his hand. Their fingers lace together like they were made for it.

Bram pulls him towards Garrett. He tries not to look at his friends as they pass by, but Abby's gaze is visible from the corner of his eye.

"Simon," Garrett leans down and lowers his voice, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Simon looks down at his and Bram's joined hands, "Better, now."

"Good for you guys. You know, I couldn't believe Bram when he told me he was coming out," Garrett grins as they walk into the building. Abby's face and whatever expression she's making disappear from view.

"Yeah, me either," Simon agrees. The tension slowly fades away. There's something reassuring about it, hearing Garrett's laughter and holding Bram's hand. If there are whispers, he doesn't hear them.

Garrett says goodbye as they split to visit their lockers and Simon's stomach leaps into his throat. Abby has her locker open, her arms full of books. Nick and Leah stand beside her.

He doesn't realize he's stopped walking until he sees Bram's concerned gaze.

"It's nothing."

"Do you want me to talk to them for you?" Bram's voice is barely audible as he speaks.

"No," Simon says. "This is something I need to do myself."

"Good," Bram's eyes glimmer with pride. Warmth fills Simon's chest. He gives Bram's hand one last squeeze, then lets go.

Nick grows quiet as they approach. Leah and Abby turn questioningly, then stiffen as they set their eyes on Simon. It makes him feel sick, feeling the distance between them when they had once been so close.

"Hi."

The effort it takes to get that one word out is unbearable, but the tension already begins to lessen, "I think...we need to talk."

The three of them exchange looks Simon wishes he could interpret. Nick nods, "Yes, we do."

Simon takes a calming breath, using Bram's presence at his shoulder as an anchor, "I know I messed up. I've been a shitty friend, and I used you, and I'm really, really sorry. I know I can never make up for messing with your lives like that..."

Simon's words fade. His mind goes blank, and he stares down at his shoes, unsure of what to say next.

Bram's knuckles brush feather-light against his arm. Simon glances back at him before continuing.

"There's something else too. The last time we talked, I told you a lot about what's been going on with me, but it wasn't everything."

His friends look at him questioningly.

"That guy the post said I was messaging? I - I love him."

He hears Bram draw in a sharp breath.

"And part of the reason I was so scared of being outed was because I was so scared of losing him. I couldn't," Simon stops, eyes welling up with tears.

Bram grabs Simon's hand. Simon shoots him a grateful smile.

"I couldn't bare to lose what I had. What I'd found. And I almost did."

Abby looks down at Simon and Bram's joined hands, then back up at Bram's face, "Bram, you're Blue, aren't you?"

Bram wordlessly nods. Simon takes his silence as a cue to continue.

"I don't think there's anything else I can say right now. I just - " Simon breaks off, feeling tears prick the back of his eyes. "I just want my friends back."

"Oh, Simon," Leah, sweet, loyal Leah, is the one who steps forward. "We've been talking since we...and well, we think we've been a little unfair to you."

Simon looks up hopefully.

"We do forgive you, Simon," Abby reaches out to take his free hand. "You messed up, but we did too. Can you forgive us?"

Simon nods, trying not to sob in relief. Abby grins broadly and throws her arms around his shoulders. Simon lets go of Bram's hand to wrap his arms around her. Another set of arms winds around them. Leah. Nick somehow manages to wrap his arms around all three of them.

When they separate, Simon still has tears running down his face, but quickly swipes at them with a laugh.

"So," Nick gives Simon's shoulder a light punch, "You gonna introduce us to your boyfriend, or what?"

Simon beams.


End file.
